ABSTRACT Pilot and Feasibility Program The Center sponsors a Pilot and Feasibility Program, the goal of which is to provide seed funding to investigators involved in cutting edge research related to the mission of the Center. Specifically, we aim to fund investigators who are new to the faculty, new to the field of molecular therapies relevant to cystic fibrosis, or who have novel approaches to treating CF/related lung disease. Applications are solicited from the faculty of the research base consortium and critiqued by external reviewers. Final funding decisions are made by the Program and Core Oversight Committee. We plan to continue this program which has been an integral part of our Molecular Therapy Center for the past 20 years and we propose to expand the program to include 4 grants per year at $50,000 direct costs per grant.